No Trick-or-Treating! (Elmyra Duff version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Sanchez household was all dressed up for the occasion. Kairi was dressed up like Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Sora was dressed up like Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid. Thumbelina, Crysta and Tinker Bell were dressed up like Harem girls. Ventus was dressed up like a gladiator. Max Goof was dressed up like a physical trainer. Aladdin was dressed up like Dracula. Jasmine was dressed up like a fairy. Miguel was dressed up like a waiter. Young Baloo was dressed up like a hula dancer and Elmyra Duff was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Miguel exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Jasmine asked. "Yes, I am," Miguel said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Elmyra inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Elmyra said. It made Kairi, Sora, Ventus, Max and her three aunts laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Elmyra Duff face!" Jasmine exclaimed. She ran up to Elmyra, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, honey, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Elmyra did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Miguel said. "Wow, Jasmine," Aladdin said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Aladdin," Jasmine smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Miguel." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Miguel said. "Like a paint job." Aladdin said. Then he noticed Kairi dressed up like Ariel, Sora dressed up like Prince Eric, Thumbelina, Crysta and Tinker Bell dressed up like Harem girls, Ventus dressed up like a gladiator, and Max dressed up like a physical trainer. "Hey, Sora, my dear young man!" he said. He gave his son-in-law a hug. "This is your fifthteenth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Kairi and the Three Fairies and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Kairi said, "He's Prince Eric." "Prince Eric?!" Aladdin asked, not believing his daughter. "I mean Ariel's husband." Thumbelina said. Aladdin faced Sora again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Sora hugged each other. As soon as Elmyra grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Miguel glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Elmyra!" Elmyra glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Baloo said. "Baloo, that's not a nice thing to say to Elmyra." Jasmine said. Miguel didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Elmyra mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Baloo said. "Baloo, stop calling your sister names!" Jasmine scolded lightly. Kairi, Sora, Thumbelina, Crysta, Tinker Bell, Ventus, Max and Aladdin just gasped at Elmyra's insolence, and Miguel was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Elmyra was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Baloo said. "That's enough now, Baloo." Thumbelina told him. Elmyra jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Miguel yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Kairi, Sora, Ventus, Max, Jasmine, Aladdin, and the Three Fairies gasped in shock. Elmyra glared angrily at Miguel and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS MONTANA MAX!" She then stomped off to her room. "So just Sora, my three aunts, and I are going?" Kairi asked. "Yes, dear." Jasmine said. Kairi became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Sora, Ventus, Max, Thumbelina, Crysta, and Tinker Bell following her. "Miguel, what was that all about?" Jasmine asked. Miguel shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out." But you saw her." Jasmine said. "She's totally out of control!" Miguel replied. "But it's Halloween," Aladdin said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Aladdin, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've even washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Miguel said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Aladdin said, "Think of Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Max, Xion, and the Lost Woodland Animals." Category:Halloween Stories Category:No Trick or Treating